


The Devil and the Demon

by GypsyReaper



Category: Hellsing, Predator 2 (1990)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard - Freeform, Alucard vs. the Predator!, Battle Royale - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Pre-Canon, Los Angeles, No Life King, battle fic, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyReaper/pseuds/GypsyReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally seen on ff.net.<br/>Hellsing X Predator crossover. Alucard is sent to the States to take care of a serial killer named "The Demon" that's killing armed humans and stealing their skulls. It's Alucard vs. the Predator in an epic battle royale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I've got another crossover for my lovely readers!  
> This one is actually an older fic of mine, but I just concluded it on ff.net, so I thought now would be a good time to upload it on my AO3. It's a weird cross-over, but it's a great fight fic and just fun in general.   
> Please, leave comments and kudos!

“You called for me, my Master?” asked the sultry baritone of the tall man with ink black hair and skin paled in death. 

His red eyes watched her intently, the blonde-haired women across the desk. Her solemn, impassive face was a mask, perfected over hard years of commanding soldiers fighting monsters, despite her young age. 

He was dressed in a black suit with a red trench coat, and he grinned at her, trying to unnerve her with the fangs that poked out between his lips even after all their years together.

She ignored his attempt to frighten her, and leaned forward and spread out several pieces of paper, police reports, and full color photos of bloodied bodies. Alucard leaned forward in interest, and he looked at her, asking permission with his gaze. 

She gave the slightest nod, and he gently moved the pictures around with long, thin fingers enclosed in spotless white gloves. She pulled a cigar from a box on her desk and lit the end of it. 

Alucard only barely wrinkled his over-sensitive nose at the foul smelling smoke that wisped up from the end. 

“There have been strange reports coming from Los Angeles,” Sir Integra Hellsing said around the cigar, voice quiet but hard. “For the past two weeks, there have been reports of murders. Unusual ones. Bodies have turned up in all corners of the city skinned, dismembered, and decapitated. The heads are usually missing, and none have been found.”

She reached forward, and pointed to a particularly gruesome photo of a body crumpled on the ground; it was what was left of a man in a gray business suit. It was missing its head, and the dark, ragged mark down the middle of its back revealed the spine was missing also.

“Almost every body has had its skull and spine ripped out via brute force,” she finished.

Alucard’s eyebrow rose up slightly, and his lips thinned into a frown of contemplation. “This doesn’t sound like the work of a young, or even an experienced vampire. It’s not a werewolf, or a ghoul,” Alucard said, his blood-red eyes glinting with intrigue. “This sounds like something _new_.”

Sir Integra made it a point to look down at the papers on her desk. She looked away from the face of the vampire as a large and toothy grin grew in excitement over the vampire’s face. She wanted to be able to sleep at least a little that night.

“Whatever it is, it is a dangerous unknown. I want you to care of it, Alucard,” she commanded, removing her cigar and placing it in the pristine ashtray on her desk.

“You want me to go and hunt down this unknown threat in the City of Angels?” he asked. Alucard always made sure to have Sir Integra’s orders explicitly understood. Mostly it was because he wanted to do exactly what she intended, with no mistakes. 

Partially, he liked to irritate her by making her explain her every intention and action.

Sir Integra scowled, but nodded. “Yes. I want you to go and kill it. Use extreme prejudice.”

“Of course, Master.” Alucard said, bowing slightly to her. When he straightened back up, he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “However, why are you bothering yourself with the problems of the Americans? Can they not take care of themselves.”

Sir Integra huffed in annoyance. “Normally, I would leave this to their proper authorities,” she said simply, deigning to explain herself to Alucard, something she rarely did. 

“Walter discovered there was a rash of similar killings in South America about ten years ago. Whatever it was, it was never caught, and it’s moved to North America. I refuse to stand by and allow this monster to come to England and start attacking her citizens. Therefore, I want this taken care of quickly and quietly, understand?”

“Of course, Master. I will leave at once,” Alucard said with a final bow. He took a step backwards and sank through the floor, disappearing like a ghost.

“Something ‘new,’ Walter,” Sir Integra quoted a few minutes later when her trusted butler was standing beside her desk, back straight and hands clasped behind his back. “Whenever Alucard is excited, there’s usually a large amount of unnecessary bloodshed.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, as though to pinch off the oncoming headache that usually accompanied her vampiric servant.

Walter nodded in understanding, and cleared his throat quietly. “If you wish, I can assign someone to keep an eye on him. Captain Nathans**, perhaps?”

“Nathans is head of security,” Sir Integra said, looking at Walter, a questioning eyebrow raised at the older butler. 

“The Captain worked for the Royal Air Force before he worked for you. He’d probably appreciate the opportunity to spread his wings.”

She inter-laced her fingers and thought about it for a few moments, then nodded. “Fine. Send word to Captain Nathans; he will be leaving with Alucard tonight. You will keep up with Security until they return.”

Walter bowed in understanding, and just as he was about to leave, he paused. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Mum,” Walter said, a slight smile over his old and wrinkled face. “At least Alucard will be enjoying himself on another continent.”

~*~  
One would think that, after 400 years, a vampire could learn to perfect the art of patience, but Alucard never seemed to have truly mastered it. Yes, he could wait for something for a while, but he would get antsy and itching for a fight. He was used to going into a battle, using cunning and brute force to win the battle, but there had never been as much suspense building for this fight as for others. 

Now, as the Hellsing jet neared the end of a 17 hour flight from the Hellsing headquarters in England to Los Angeles International Airport, Alucard found himself almost vibrating in his seat from anticipation. 

Captain Nathans and another Hellsing soldier were the only other crew on the small plane. Nathans was apparently so pleased with the idea of flying (something he had given up after becoming a Hellsing soldier) that he actually cracked a smile at the No-Life King. 

Walter had given him copies of all the police reports and photos just before he had boarded the private jet. During the long and sometimes boring flight, Alucard studied the reports diligently, trying to glean from the slim readings what could have caused such trauma to the bodies, and why. 

The main “victims” of this strange killer were mostly members of conflicting gangs that were currently attempting to overrun the city with drugs and death. The Jamaican Voodoo Gang and the Columbians seemed to have attracted most of the attention of the mystery killer, although there were several police officers and random citizens thrown into the mix.

Alucard quickly dismissed the work as that of a vampire, or even a nest of vampires. No blood was drained from the bodies, but the skulls and spines were removed with brute strength. Some of the bodies were even skinned, and a large number were found hanging upside-down and tied to rafters of ceilings. This was intriguing, because it portrayed just how swift and strong the killer was; hauling a full-grown body a couple stories into the air without being seen definitely quirked Alucard’s interests. 

Another curiosity was the fact that the killer chose victims who were armed at the time of death. 

“No sport in killing the defenseless,” he said to himself, now very interested in what exactly was hunting in the city. It had been a very long time since he had hunted something that peaked his curiosity. 

Now, Alucard was becoming less patient and was fidgeting more as they approached the city. He tapped his fingers and shifted his legs several times. He wanted to be in the new city, and he wanted to be hunting now.

_Wait a moment, is the great Alucard actually getting restless for a fight? Hehe, this is certainly a new feeling…_

~*~

Despite almost being midnight, it was still a sweltering 90 degrees Fahrenheit outside. The air was hot and sticky with the overpowering humidity, and steam rose from the streets and sewers. No one was out at the time; many were inside, enjoying the comfort of overworked air conditioners that dripped water down the sides of buildings, making them appear to be sweating.

To the numerous people who were living in the city, it was the Earthly version of Hell, what with the rampant crime and sky-rocketing temperatures. 

To the Yautja, it was the perfect playground and temporary home. 

He crouched on the edge of a roof of a skyscraper, surveying his sweltering kingdom. There blooms of heat that appeared and disappeared on his thermal vision of steam and heated blobs from warmed engines of moving vehicles.

There were some humans still traveling out and about, but he had no desire to hunt them. He already had more than enough trophies, the skulls and some spines of a dozen human warriors he’d vanquished in battle himself. Humans were supposed to be great prey for his kind, cunning and adaptable, but so far he was…underwhelmed. 

The thrill of the hunt was waning. It was blasphemy, but he was becoming almost _bored_.

Soon, his ship would return and pick him up, but he was beginning to feel anxious that it wasn’t coming soon enough to stem such terrible thoughts.

Perhaps it wasn’t that he wasn’t bored, but the fact that he was alone that was upsetting. After all, this was yet another test on the path to adulthood: to hunt on an alien planet alone. All his other clan members were spread across this world on their own safaris, leaving him to his own devices. It was both a freeing and constricting feeling. Now that the thrill of the hunt was winding down, he was actually left the time and energy to really appreciate the fact that, if anything happened, (not that it would, he was a Yautja!) he was on his own. 

Hopefully, his cunning, courage, and confidence had earned him the praise of U’Thre, their hunting God. 

As he glanced over the city, he suddenly felt a tingle of uneasiness clench his stomach. The Yautja Predator stood and carefully scanned the area, but there was nothing near him on the roof save for a few pigeons: what was he feeling?

There was a rumbling in the sky, and the Predator turned and instinctively ducked as a small private jet flew past, descending towards the airport a few miles away. His plasma cannon instantly started to track the low-flying vehicle, but he did not plan on actually resorting to a tactic so tasteless. 

The feeling of unease became one of anticipation and eagerness. It grew from the pit of his stomach until he seemed to engulf his whole body. He purred to himself loudly. 

_There is a hunter on that human ship_ , he realized. _A hunter coming for me!_

It was an old power that seemed to radiate from the ship; a sense of being that challenged his sense of superiority. Something very old and very strong was just as excited to fight him and he suddenly was to fight it. With excitement making his very soul reinvigorated and energetic, he clicked a tusk in curiosity as he started towards the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Nathans was just piloting the plane into Los Angeles’ airspace when he noticed Alucard’s presence behind him in the cabin. He couldn’t hear the vampire over the roar of the engines, but the tell-tale shiver of freezing terror that ran down his spine in the vampire’s presence was a clear indicator of his visitor. 

“Alucard, we’re almost to the airport,” Nathans said, glancing back to see the red-coated monster watching the passing city through the windshield. Nathans’ co-pilot did everything he could to pretend the powerful vampire was not smiling just a foot behind him. The captain was the only person, aside from Sir Integra and Walter, who could ignore the instinctual terror Alucard’s very presence stirred up and act almost normal around him. 

“Yes. And I don’t plan on waiting anymore,” Alucard said, his voice strained with the last vestiges of control he’d learned over his long afterlife. 

Nathans looked back in time to see the vampire put on his red wide-brimmed hat and caught the intense look of concentration and excitement on the old vampire’s face. 

The captain immediately caught on. “You’ve got three hours, Alucard.”

“Then I will see you then, Captain.” The vampire actually winked at the captain before disappearing into the body of the plane. 

“Make sure your seat belt is buckled!” Nathans advised, and the co-pilot nodded vigorously. His fingers were stiffened with fear from the vampire and the dread of what Alucard was up to and he had a hard time getting the belt to buckle.

Just as the latch finally clicked into place around his chest, there was a thunderous noise around them and an alarm started blaring at them. 

“What the hell did he do?!” The co-pilot roared over the noise.

“Alucard’s not one for patience. He took the express shuttle down,” Nathans yelled back as he took the plane’s joysticks in his hands. “Now, you need to get that door closed, and I suggest you do it quickly.”

As the other man worked to get the opened emergency door closed before they landed, Nathans shook his head. “Just a little hop across the pond, Walter said. Nothing out of the ordinary, he said….”

~*~

The air violently whipped Alucard’s red coat around and battered his body as he plummeted towards the cityscape underneath him. His mad grin grew wider as he fell towards the ground at an increasing speed, and Alucard took in his initial sights of the City of Angels.

_So, this is the City of Angels? Devils would fit in the décor better. I can smell the brimstone from here._

Even with the air whipping past him, he was able to take in the scents of the city that was rushing towards him (brimstone not really included). Blood, oil, death, smog, and various rotten, fleshy scents seemed to make up the entire city. The powerful odors of death and evil sent long dormant chills racing through his old spine. The lights of the city reminded him of the torches of enemy camps from his younger days. 

He looked up and saw the private jet making its final descent towards the airport, and grinned. 

“Captain Nathans, you didn’t blink under pressure as usual,” Alucard said to himself, sounding almost annoyed. “I can’t decide whether I find such steadfastness admirable or boring.”

Alucard landed on a tall skyscraper as gently as a leaf fell to the ground, and found himself buffeted by the city. Sirens blared across the city, obnoxiously loud to the vampire’s ears. There was a constant loud hum of people talking, screaming, laughing, and crying. The myriad of intense smells and the still, humid heat that had enclosed Los Angeles all attacked him at once. It only took a few seconds for Alucard to feel right at home in earthly version of Hell. 

A sudden scent caught the vampire’s attention, and his interest in the city was forgotten as he zeroed in on the new scent. It was a strange smell, nothing like Alucard had every smelled before. It was…exotic, dangerous. The metal smell of blood in this scent was so powerful it made Alucard lick his lips hungrily. Unless there were multiple serial killers on the loose, Alucard knew it was the scent of his prey, was nearby since it was strong. 

Which meant the strange killer was close.

The old vampire agent was looking for to this case with renewed vigor. Most cases he was sent on were simply clean-up missions, and so something different was an exciting idea. This killer was strong, fast, and brutal; it promised a great fight, something that Alucard would enjoy. It might even have been the one. 

“Come out, Demon!” Alucard called out, remembering the city’s newspaper’s name for the mysterious serial killer. His right hand went under his coat and wrapped his long fingers around the handle of his silver pistol (which had the power and weight of a small cannon). _Me, calling something else a demon? How hypocritical_ , he chastised himself cheerfully. “I’m looking forward to our meeting, and I don’t like to be kept waiting!”

A slight breeze stirred, gently billowing out his coat in its smooth, playful fingers. Alucard knew that his prey was watching him. He could feel unfamiliar eyes watching his every move intently. This only made him smirk, his fangs poking out between his lips. He grabbed his gun and pulled it free from his coat, fingers itching around its familiar weight. He lifted up his gun and held it aloft. Spinning in a slow circle and watching the tops of the buildings surrounding his position, Alucard narrowed his eyes, waiting for any sign of his adversary to show it. 

The wait was not long.

One second, the vampire was standing alone; the next, three dots of red light in the shape of a triangle appeared over his heart. He recognized the dots as a laser sight (though seeing three was strange). He managed to dodge aside just in time to be missed by the blinding flash of light that came from nowhere and shot past him. Part of a metal fire ladder behind him melted when the light hit it. 

Alucard glanced at the dripping metal of the ladder, then looked around, but saw nothing to explain the light, or where it could have come from. The burning metal overpowered the killer’s scent, and even his sharp eyes did not any evidence of where or how the Demon had attacked him.

Another flash of light, and this time Alucard noted the place it was shot from—a skyscraper a few buildings away and a few stories taller than the one he currently stood upon. He easily dodged the second shot, and took off running towards its source. 

An invisible enemy using highly advanced weaponry? This wasn’t going to be the usual clean up mission he was assigned, where he would be fighting dozens of human-turned-ghoulish monsters (zombies with fangs).

Alucard didn’t even bother to stop the delighted laugh that escaped him as he jumped across rough tops that no human could have managed. He jumped from roof-to-roof and grinned in excitement.

~*~

The Predator was already curious, having watched the human jump from the low-flying airship and land on a building without hurting itself or dying. Even one of his species might have injured himself after such a long fall. Now, the young Yautja’s curiosity was becoming wariness as the human stood on the building several hundred yards away and a peculiar thing happened.

There was no heat signature for the Predator to zero in on. Amid the heat of the city (from the warm steam and leftover heat from the day) the human hunter was not made up of the usual yellow, red, orange, and black in his thermal vision. Instead, this one was black. 

A humanoid shape that was solid ebony. Strange, considering that only dead things were black…

The human pulled out a standard weapon, an over-sized pistol, and the Predator took the movement as a challenge towards him. He whole-heartedly answered the call with a shot from his plasma canon. When the human dodged the first and second shots from his plasma cannon with exceptional ease and grace, he became intrigued. The human actually started racing towards his location and jumping over spaces between the buildings that were impossible for a human to make. 

It was when this dead-like human started running up the side of the skyscraper he was atop of, the Predator was momentarily stunned. Having never seen a human move like that before (even Yautja could not blatantly ignore gravity so easily), he decided it was time to find another stage to battle on. Tapping a few keys on his wrist computer, the Predator disabled his cannon and took off at a sprint across the apartment roof he was on. His long strides and heavy weight actually left dents in the thin-metal roofing.

Within seconds, Alucard was on the roof and following closely behind the invisible Demon. His footsteps sounded tinny compared to the thunderous sounds the other creature made as it ran on the metal roof ahead of him. He laughed aloud.

“I love a good hunt!” Alucard shouted in glee as he whipped his gun forward and fired off several rounds. The blasts echoed off the surrounding buildings, making tremendous noise. 

The Predator leapt off the tall building and the silver bullets with the Hellsing cross imprinted on them whizzed by harmlessly. He grabbed onto the gutter pipe attached to the wall and held onto it as he landed on the lower roof of another building.

Alucard was right behind him as he jumped off and fired at the roof below his falling body. His eyes were wide and insane with elation. He landed on the bullet-ridden roof, the last blast of the gun still resounding around him. He straightened up slowly, almost warily, looking around at the storage buildings on the roof.

The small storage sheds could offer cover to whatever he was hunting, and he found the sudden silence around him deafening. His grin grew as he emptied his gun’s clips, the empty magazines bouncing off the metal roof loudly.

“Whatever you are, you’re certainly good at running,” Alucard called out, reaching into his belt for extra clips. He slowly walked forward as he spoke loudly, his tone one of challenge. “However, I came here to find out how good you are at fighting!” The gun clips slide into the guns with a satisfied click. “Come out and face me!” he roared.

There was a sudden whistle as something sliced through the air behind him, and Alucard whipped around, gun up, just in time to see a 9 foot long spear whizz by harmlessly. It would have gone straight through his chest if he hadn’t moved.

The archaic looking spear buried itself halfway up the shaft in the wall of one of the storage sheds. Alucard began firing at the direction that the spear had come from, but the Predator had already relocated. Unsure where his prey was, the vampire began firing in all directions, the bullets made music as they ricocheted off the metal around. He was having too much fun trying to find his prey; he didn’t see the spear wrench itself out of the wall by an invisible hand.

Sudden movement behind him caused Alucard to whip around, bringing the Casull into his sights. His red eyes opened in slight surprise as the spear (wielded by an invisible foe) thrust itself through his body. Blood poured onto the ground under the vampire. Alucard, completely impaled, was lifted off the ground and flung across the roof with inhuman strength. He crashed through a storage shed and fell into a crumpled heap on the roof, momentarily stunned. 

Alucard hadn’t been taken surprise of in a long time, and nobody got the best of him. Usually.

Yet, there he was, lying on the ground like a pile of noodles; all limp and unable to move. After another minute and with a slight grunt, the vampire was able to right himself. Now in a sitting position, he looked up and saw…something…come forward from the shadows. Alucard could see the movement, and was able to make out the outline of the basic humanoid shape, but there was no detail. Thought its scent was overpowering, it was easy to see how the killer snuck up on its human victims—it was completely invisible when not moving, and even moving it simply looked like a heat mirage. 

_Interesting camouflage_ , the vampire thought. He looked at the wound in his stomach (a gaping hole the size of his fist), studying the morbid visage intensely. A hand encased in a while glove swiped up some of the blood and brought it to his lips. His long tongue lapped at the blood and his eyes became alive. 

“I haven’t tasted my own blood in years!” he laughed loudly, and this in itself caught off the approaching hunter off-guard.

Any creature would be shrieking and screaming in fear and pain and dying from shock. Yet this human is…laughing? Before the Predator could ponder the matter further, he was standing over Alucard. He raised his combi-stick over his head to bring down on the strange, cold human, but Alucard moved at an impossible speed. He kicked the Predator in the chest with surprising strength, making the alien stumble backwards several steps. 

The Predator straightened himself and let out a mighty roar as Alucard started to get back to his feet, laughing the entire time. The roar was loud and seemed to shake his very core, like an earthquake. Had he been a normal human, Alucard probably would have been pissing himself in terror at the awful sound.

In his heat vision, the alien could see a spot of white in the chest area of the ebony human shape. The spear that went right through him wasn’t even slowing the human down, and that would have made an older hunter pause in curiosity. 

Instead, the Predator marched forward towards the laughing Alucard and back-handed him across the face with enough force to remove his head from his body, sending him flying several feet away. Alucard had only just hit the roof and slid about a foot over the hot metal when the Predator’s strong hands unclosed around his ankle. The Predator dragged Alucard a few feet away (the vampire squirming the entire time) and with superhuman strength lifted the vampire off the ground by his leg. He swung the vampire’s body around until it smashed through a small shed, the building collapsing on the vampire-turned-rag-doll.

After several seconds of silence, the Predator was satisfied his prey was dead. He turned around towards the cityscape and sent out another loud, bellowing roar, a triumphant call announcing his newest kill. 

There was a click and movement within the pile of metal and the Predator whipped around to see Alucard leering out from the pile, blood dripping down his face from a gaping wound in his forehead. Instead of being dead (like a normal human) the vampire smiled and raised his gun at the Predator’s chest. 

The Predator’s outline belayed his size, but not his speed; the shape was already dodging to the side, but Alucard tracked the movement and squeezed off several roads that hit home. One in the arm, and one in the calf of the thing. Fluorescently glowing green blood began to flow freely, making the alien’s invisibility no longer valid. 

Needing time to think of a new strategy, the Predator took off as fast as his injuries allowed. The blood dripped onto the rooftop as he jogged towards the edge and jumped, disappearing into the night. 

“You can only run so far!” Alucard called into the night as he emerged from the rubble. He dusted his coat off and the wounds in his body healed instantly. “Well, this is certainly become an interesting hunt. I’m actually starting to enjoy myself,” the old vampire said with a chuckle. His glanced at the trail of bright green blood drops and his fangs flashed. 

“I think I’m actually starting to have _fun_.”


	3. Chapter 3

_What the hell is that human?!, _the Predator wondered as he ran/limped over the rooftops of L.A., trying to put some distance between him and the monster he was hunting.__

__He was hoping to heal himself and find another battlefield, so he could thoroughly enjoy this strange challenger’s fighting abilities to the fullest. _I can’t enjoy myself full of metal bullets and limping like an Elder_ , the Predator thought as an explanation for his hasty retreat. At least, that was what he told himself in order to stifle the growing root of burning fear that seemed to have taken root in his mind. _ _

__Because he understood now that, whatever he had challenged, it was not a normal human. No human could have kept fighting after being thoroughly impaled with his combi-stick, never mind stayed alive. Its’ strength and speed was impossible; even the very laws of nature and physics did not seem to apply to whatever this dead-like human was. The fact that it laughed off gaping, mortal wounds like they were nothing more than scratches forced the Predator to rethink his approach._ _

__The pain in his arm and especially in his leg became too great to ignore, and he was forced to stop a few miles away on yet another high-rise roof. As soon as he stopped moving he essentially collapsed into a heap behind the roof’s ledge, using it as cover in case the non-human was following him. He would have been surprised if the human wasn’t following his trail of glowing blood._ _

__He hissed and clicked his tusks in pain when he fell to the rooftop, the bullets in his body burning the muscles like fire. He needed to get them out and patch up the holes quickly. Even with the blood loss and running on his leg, he wasn’t in danger of death. It took a lot more than simple blood loss to kill a healthy Yautja. Their bodies could take a beating without stopping, and few human bullets were exceptionally life-threatening, though they did hurt like hell._ _

__A few taps on his wrist computer, and the invisibility shield around his body was removed and he materialized on the roof. He needed to see his wounds while doctoring them, and he had to work quickly to patch himself up since he was now slightly more vulnerable._ _

__The Predator removed his shoulder pack and started rummaging through its contents. He straightened out the wounded leg in front of him, and cradled the wounded left arm to his chest. After a moment, his hand enclosed around the long and lean pair of tweezers inside. He inspected the hole in his upper arm, and noted the bullet was shallow, easy to find._ _

__With a painful huff, the Predator drew in a deep breath and carefully nudged the cold metal into his arm, grimacing at the pain. A few seconds of painful prodding caused a bloom of pain to radiate from his arm like fire—found it. He was able to pull the bullet free with relatively little fuss, and dropped the hunk of silver to the rooftop in disgust. A grunt of relived pain escaped him, and his arm started to bleed freely once again._ _

__He ignored the blood dripping down his arm, and decided to dig the bullet out of his calf. It looked to be embedded deep in the muscle, but luckily it hadn’t hit the bone. A chipped bone was technically a good enough reason to cancel his hunt and go back to the ship, but he’d never live it down among his people._ _

__Another steadying breath inhaled, he plunged the tweezers into his leg and was unable to stop the loud groan of pain that escaped him. The metal burned and he was forced to move it around to find the alien object, causing his eyes to water at the pain. Eventually, he found the bullet, and had to calm himself down before just ripping the thing out carelessly. Another hunk of mangled silver fell to the rooftop._ _

__The Predator watched the blood flow from his leg once again, but the pain was already lessening. He wiped the tweezers off on his loincloth, and tucked them back into his pack before pulling out a monstrous syringe full of red liquid. He grimaced at the needle slightly; he didn’t like shots, but it was necessary to fight off any infection._ _

__He was forced to keep his left hand loose as he injected the syringe into his arm wound and let out a loud hiss. The liquid felt like fire, and burned quite badly for several seconds. He had to repeat the process with his leg wound. He clenched his left hand as he injected the medicine into the calf, and this time was unable to stop the pained bellow that escaped him._ _

__It took a few minutes for the pain to subside, but when he slathered on the white cream from a nondescript tube that was in his pack, he sighed. The cream cooled the angry wounds and made him click in relief. The holes would heal themselves up in a day or two._ _

__After a few moments longer, he could move normally and neither wound was bleeding anymore. As he stood up and tested his weight on his patched leg, he found it was almost back to normal, though the ache was still there. He felt a little tired, but had to be ready. The trail of blood he had left behind was easy to spot, and the non-human was sure to be following it._ _

__A familiar scent filtered its way through his mask, and the Predator paused as he inhaled the fresh, meaty odor. He had inadvertently wandered to the slaughterhouse, and his body cried out for food. The protein would give him strength and sharpen his mind, two things necessary to fight his inhuman challenger._ _

__He tapped away on his wrist computer, and the Predator disappeared into the night as he made his way stealthily towards the slaughterhouse’s rooftop entrance._ _

__~*~_ _

__Alucard smirked once again as he picked up the trail of green splots across another rooftop. His blood-red eyes peered over his tinted sunglasses as his eyes followed the trail of blood, eyes narrowed in curiosity._ _

__“I wonder what sort of monster this creature is,” he mused to himself as he calmly walked beside the trail of blood. It took a lot of willpower for the vampire to not bend down at lap at the blood, to taste his adversary and know it intimately. The blood could tell him everything he wanted to know, but he was going to taste it right from the source; the creature’s neck._ _

__“It’s not a vampire, nor a ghoul, or werewolf or a witch. And with such technology I’d almost suspect a human, but the technology is too sophisticated. No human I’d aware of bleeds green blood, either. This really is something new.”_ _

__Before he could continue his analysis, a loud bellow filled the night air. It echoed from a point far away, yet still caused several pigeons nearby to take flight in fear. Alucard’s head snapped up towards the general direction of the roar. He narrowed his eyes but saw no sign of the Demon. As the night quickly swallowed up the noise, the vampire couldn’t help but pull out his Casull._ _

__“Well, no matter what it is, it can still feel the effects of my Casull. Too bad this Demon won’t get to live very long. I was just beginning to enjoy this.” He bit down on the barrel of the gun and cocked it, the overhead moonlight glinting off of his glasses._ _

__~*~_ _

__“Can’t you see, Herrigan? The technology alone we could learn from this…visitor…could change everything about the world!” Keyes said excitedly. The fact that the thin-haired man was currently dressed in what looked to be a haz-mat suit covered in tin foil only accentuated his craziness._ _

__“You’re insane,” said Herrigan, the black police lieutenant whose clothes were plastered to him from sweat. Partially it was from the crazy heat wave that was engulfing the city, and the rest of it was from following the serial killer known as the “Demon” through the city. There was even a bit of blood on his orange shirt from Keyes’ goons knocking him out._ _

__The longer Keyes went on and on, the more incredulous Herrigan looked, like the white man was pissing out a rainbow as he spoke._ _

__The cop couldn’t help the thought _Crazy white asshole_ from floating through his mind. “Let me get this straight, Keyes. You and your goon-squad are going to go into this slaughterhouse and try to freeze a fucking alien?” You’re the stupidest, craziest fucks in this city, though not spoken, was apparent in Herrigan’s tone._ _

__“You saw it’s handy work for yourself, so don’t give me that look, Herrigan. You’ve lost your entire team to it,” Keyes said, hitting Herrigan where it hurt the most. “Now we’re just trying to even the score.”_ _

__Before Herrigan could throw out another “You’re outta your god-dammed mind,” Keyes turned his back on his and began preparing for the attack. He checked the monitors and spoke to his team inside of the trailer/secret operations base._ _

__Keyes’ lackey, a big guy used to following orders, began leading Herrigan into another room. “You’re gonna get ‘em killed, asshole!” Herrigan roared before he was shoved into a back room._ _

__~*~_ _

__Alucard stood on the roof of the slaughterhouse, the scent of butcher beef carcasses and blood making him thirsty for blood. He could smell the Demon’s exotic, musky scent here as well, so he knew his prey was inside the warehouse, somewhere. He had originally planned to corner the creature in the warehouse and torment it until killing it. The humans in the trailers around the building had forced him to pause._ _

__His super sensitive hearing allowed him to hear the discussion between Keyes and Herrigan, and he tilted his head in intrigue. An alien? Well, that was definitely different, and explained a lot of the Demon’s weaponry and abilities. Yet Alucard didn’t care where the thing had come from, or even what it was._ _

__He wanted to see it under battlefield conditions._ _

__He heard the plan to hunt the hunter, and decided to simply observe the humans’ attempt at capturing the creature. “After all, reading about my adversary’s carnage and seeing it in person are very different. It would be rather irresponsible of me to not assess its’ true abilities from afar for my report to Sir Integra, would it not?” he said to himself, grinning with excitement._ _

__Instantly, Alucard disappeared from the roof, only to reappear perched on a rather overhead; he had the perfect overhead view of everything about to happen. He crossed his legs and folded his hands together as he waited for the bloodbath to begin._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard watched with interest as a group of humans in strange, metal suits calmly worked their way through the lower levels of the warehouse. They had large packs on their backs, with what looked like a fire hose and nozzle in their hands, ready to shoot at the Demon. Even over the meat and blood, he could still scent their collective stench of caution the men gave off. 

The lights on their backs swept over the meat house and he noticed the color of the light, which matched the light of the standing lights placed around the building. _Ultraviolet light_ , the vampire realized, narrowing his eyes. If he joined in the carnage later (which, depending on his level of excitement, he might not be able to restrain himself from doing so) he’d have to be careful not to be exposed to the light too long. Though he was powerful enough to handle sunlight, the concentrated beams might burn or blind him, and that would be rather annoying.

He also noticed the air was full of falling flakes, and he held out a gloved hand to catch several pieces of what looked to be shaved metal. He raised an eyebrow at the metallic snow, but ignored it for the more interesting things going on underneath his perch.

There was movement on the level above the wandering humans, a huge black shape that moved with impressive speed and stealth. _So, the Demon is here_ , Alucard thought to himself, and grinned. It seemed that it was no longer invisible, for whatever reason, and even in the low light he could finally see his adversary fully.

Even if the cop Herrigan had not called it an alien, Alucard would have known it was a being not of this world. Despite his quick glimpse as it moved, he noticed its broad size, enormous muscles, strange armor, dreadlocks, and the metal mask over its face. It was easily a foot or more taller than Alucard himself (a feat in of itself). There seemed to be a gun perched on its shoulder much like a parrot perched on a pirate’s, and long, serrated blades protruded from its right gauntlet. This was a being that lived to kill, and Alucard was certain he would be provided an entertaining show once the Demon realized the humans were there.

It was the only reason the creature was moving as it was, without being invisible. The Demon was making its way towards the hanging sides of beef on the lower level, and had not reacted to the human walking on the level right under it. Obviously, it had yet to notice the humans, which was odd considering they were dressed in metal suits and weren’t being exceptionally stealthy.

_Perhaps the clothing is preventing him from seeing them?_ Alucard pondered, unsure. He wanted to believe this serial killer that was capable of giving him a proper ass-kicking was not that painfully oblivious. 

As if to prove this point, one of the humans carelessly stepped on a metal stair, causing it to creak loudly. None of the other humans seemed to notice the fatal mistake except the creature, which immediately paused and then squatted down behind a shipping crate, and Alucard above them. The Demon looked around several times, but never seemed to pinpoint the human’s exact location, verifying Alucard’s hunch about the clothing. Whatever it was, it made the humans invisible. 

_How ironic,_ the vampire chuckled. _The invisible hunter getting bested by invisible prey; how will it compensate?_

The humans moved up to the level right under the Demon, and he started tapping on his left gauntlet. He would look up and around, then tap a few more buttons. He repeated the process several times until he looked down and reacted in shock at the humans underfoot. The Demon grabbed the condensed speak that hung at his hip and extended it to its full length before standing up.

Alucard grinned. “Looks like Hide and Seek is over. I think he wants to play Tag.”

While the rest of him looked calm and curious, he had to clench his fist to stop himself from pulling out his Casull and simply killing the humans himself. He wanted to be part of the carnage that would quickly ensue, but he restrained himself. _No point in wasting bullets on those dogs when there’s a real wolf to kill_ , he told himself. 

The humans must have realized the Demon was onto them, for they clustered together, backs to each other, trying to watch all directions for the creature to attack from. Too bad they clustered together about 10 feet underneath the waiting Demon, who was a level above them.

“Stupid fools!” Alucard hissed in laughter. “Foolish dogs!” 

The Demon dropped down in the middle of their little defensive circle and the slaughter began. He cracked open the skulls of two men when he brought his spear down on their heads. He impaled on through the gut and slung him over the side of the railing to his death two stories down. Despite being completely visible and huge, the Demon was able to dodge the human’s strange weaponry and slash another man’s chest open with the blades on his gauntlet. 

The air was filled with dying shrieks and the overpowering smell of freshly spilt blood reached the vampire in the rafters, making him shudder in retrained want. In the midst of the chaos, one man managed to stumble back a few steps and began fiddling with the knobs and controls on his nozzle. Alucard’s eyes narrowed as he watched the human try to attack the Demon from behind. 

“I won’t allow a pathetic human to take down this Demon. He’s mine,” Alucard said, readying himself to shoot the human or tear his throat out with his teeth. The Demon was his foe, and only he would kill it. No human was going to stand in the way of such a marvelous opponent!

The vampire didn’t have to move from his perch; the man clearly had no idea what he was doing and was unable to make the gun work. The Demon, now surrounded by a cluster of human corpses, turned to the last man slowly. A loud trilling sound, like that from a monstrous bird, came from the helmet. 

Just as the human looked up to see the Demon standing before him, spear raised for the final blow, there was a huge explosion that rocked the warehouse’s entrance. Alucard managed to drag his eyes away from the man and monster in time to see a lone man run through the flames into the slaughterhouse of Hell. 

“It seems the Calvary has arrived; whatever shall you do?” The vampire sarcastically asked the Demon. 

The Demon seemed to have forgotten the man in the metal suit as he started towards the new target. The gun on his shoulder, still aimed at the man, shot a blinding flash of light at the government agent. He was blown back into a metal wall and fell to the ground in a limp heap.

“That’s a satisfactory answer,” Alucard agreeing with the Demon. Whoever the Calvary was, they were much more interesting the foolish dogs the Demon had just torn through.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Captain Nathans is an original character who had his debut in my other fanfiction "A True Soldier of Hellsing." If you want to know a little more about him, you should check that one out, too!


End file.
